


Snoggletog

by Kawaii_chubby_cheeks



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Holidays, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Past Mpreg, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, dragon and human sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_chubby_cheeks/pseuds/Kawaii_chubby_cheeks
Summary: Five years passed since Hiccup and his lover Toothless ran away from Berk. The holidays are here and something is missing for the couple's family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to DreamWorks! I only own the idea of this fanfiction and what I write.

Air filled with the crips cold and ground covered in snow, the holiday season was unavoidable. Even on the isolation of an undiscovered island that a small family had settled on a little while back. They had been there a while in hiding, not wanting to be found in fear of what may come if they showed their lifestyle to others. 

Inside of a cave lit with a fire going for warmth, the family was inside. A young former viking and his little ones. Night fury pup. They were five now, aging slow like humans during the year unlike most reptiles. 

The three brown scaled Night Fury hovered around the warm fire. They were half their mother's size now. One day they would be their father's size or bigger. It was hard to tell which it might be when Night Furies were still not properly studied. Their mother smiled at them, knowing soon their father would be back with food to fill their tummies. 

A growl announced the return of the father. Snow clung to his form and the buck he dragged into their home by its back legs. Happy chirps emitted from the pups. They hurried to the hunt their father had killed and began ripping pieces of meat hungrily off of the carcass. 

"Toothless," The mother came over and cupped the mighty Fury's face in his small hands. "Thank you for finding dinner. Why don't you come warm up by the fire? You're covered in snow." 

Toothless grunted in disinterest. In his opinion, he should still be out there hunting so that his family may have food all throughout the night. But he knew how his human mate was: Worried for his cold blooded body and just naggy enough to make Toothless listen to him. So the ebony dragon went without dragging the topic on and made his way to the fire, plopping down heavily in front of it, his chin on his front paws. 

Hiccup, Toothless thought to himself. His gaze followed the human when he pulled the dead deer further away from the cave opening so the pups would stay warm. You deserve a good Snoggletog present, but the children need to be asleep. 

It was a few hours later that the children settled down- Bellies full of a good meat and relaxed from the warmth of the fire. They curled up against the far wall of the cave, not too close to the fire. The three made a sort of snuggle pile to keep warm from the elements outside. This wasn't uncommon, since the triplets were very close emotionally and their parents reminded them that it was important to keep a good relationship with your family. So they often slept like this. 

Toothless saw this as his chance. He waited until their pups were for sure asleep before he looked at Hiccup and let out a low purr. Hiccup glanced at him to see what was wrong but nothing was and instead he was pounced on by his dragon. This by now wasn't alarming. He knew this was the other's definition of a tackle hug. So the gesture was smiled at. 

"Toothless, what in Oden's name are you doing?" He asked the dragon. Hiccup raised his hand and began to pet his pitch black scales. They were silky soft to the touch. 

In response Toothless pressed his stomach very gingerly down on his mate, wanting to get him to realize what he wanted. He watched confusion cloud his vision. 

"Really, Toothless. . . What are you-" Hiccup stopped and whimpered in realization as he could feel the heat of his dragon unsheathing against his inner thigh. His cheeks flared up with red as he looked down to see the dragon's arousal pressing on him. He looked back up to meet with Toothless' unbreaking gaze. Intimidating and dominating. 

The human didn't need anymore hints. Especially if they were going be this blunt. He began to remove his clothes, knowing that his lover would have other means of keeping him perfectly warm in just a moment. 

Clothing gone to the side, Hiccup gazed up at the aroused dragon looming on top of him. He barely let out a whisper when Toothless nudged him. Being obedient, Hiccup moved onto his hands and knees, trembling from the cold that managed a breeze into their cave. The warmth of the Night Fury's tongue on his ass caused the boy to stop his trembling and instead spread his legs and try to bring one hand back to spread himself open, giving a view of his rosy little hole. 

Purring, Toothless ran his tongue between the former viking's asscheeks. He watched the smaller shudder underneath him.  Repeating the motion, he lubricated the spot for penetration. Hiccup moaned softly, now fully hard in anticipation as to what was to come. 

"Toothless, that's enough slober." Hiccup whined. He swayed his hips gently from side to side with his ass still spread. 

Right, Toothless thought with an inner chuckle, You get needy when you're eager. 

Purring from within his throat, Toothless mounted himself on top of his mate. Feeling the way Hiccup was shaking lightly in excitement made the ebony dragon's blood boil. He let out the smallest hint of a growl. The children were sleeping not too far away. They needed to be careful. 

The brunet human gasped sharply. The dragon's tip pressed into his tight opening and began to spread it open with every inch to adjust around him. He groaned in pain but didn't make him stop. He let him bury inside before he decided to speak up. But it was unneeded. Toothless didn't budge. The pain slowly subsided and their fun continued after the human male moaned for attention. 

With shallow, soft thrust Toothless pressed into Hiccup. They could barely make any sounds like this. It was safe for not waking the children, but Hiccup badly wanted more friction inside. He ground up against the other in effort to silently get his point across, but to no answer. He whined out. "Harder. . . Fuck, please!" 

The plead was heard and then granted. Toothless put his paws more firmly on the hard cave ground underneath them and began moving his hips in a deeper motion, rocking his shaft hard into the tight muscle wrapped around him. It was difficult enough to not just lose it and fuck his mate roughly in the start. But now having him plead to be fucked? Toothless was unbelievably turned on by this. He ground himself deep into the other, loving the feeling of his cock buried within the wonderful heat of his lover's rectum. He was always so tight on him. It made the Night Fury drool on the human's back in ecstasy as his hips moved to thrust harder still. Practically pounding the boy onto his stomach, arms and legs now  too weak to support him. 

Hiccup could care less about his stomach being against the cold ground. His erection went untouched by his hands because it rubbed on the ground, leaking pre. He moaned quietly with a struggle to keep his voice down. The way Toothless pounded his rectum left him seeing stars, a wonderful tingling beginning to build up. "Ohhhh, fuck. . . ! Yes, yes! Gonna. .  " 

Before the human male could finish he was being filled with hot dragon seed. His stomach began to bloat as his ass was crammed with thick semen. Hiccup shuddered, cumming on the ground underneath him, panting while he caught his breath, throat feeling a bit dry. He glanced over his shoulder to see Toothless staring ahead. Following his emerald gaze, Hiccup went scarlet cheeked discovering a pair of eyes staring back at them. How did they not realize one of the children woke up? Feeling Toothless start to pull out, Hiccup gasped sharply, easily remembering why that was.

The next morning arrived with a cool wind beyond the snow around them. Hiccup stepped out of the cave and smiled to himself, admiring how beautiful nature could be. Deeply frozen water droplets clung to tree branches and ground plants struggled to win a battle with the thick layered snow. Especially the grass and some wild flower bushes. It was all very beautiful to him yet he couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing today; on Snoggletog.

Hiccup tried to ignore the feeling but it followed him all morning. The triplets went out to play during the afternoon, hiding behind snow hills, trying to build structures with snow, and just enjoying the little winter wonderland they had. Their mother went into the cave to find their father attempting to decorate for the holiday. He knew his mate must miss how it felt back at Berk during the season, and he was making do of what they had. Vines were hung against the cave walls, the fire pit was cleaned up neatly and decorated with rocks that Toothless liked, and now he was looking for somewhere to place a tree. If he could get a proper one. Which didn't grow on their little island.

 "What are you doing in here?" Hiccup's voice grabbed the Night fury's attention. Toothless waddled to him and rubbed his cheek against the brunet's hip, purring.

 "It looks great. Though, we need a pine tree if we're really decorating for Snoggletog." Hiccup said thoughtfully. He ran his hand over his lover's forehead and down his neck. "They grow really good ones back at Berk. Too bad we're not there anymore. At least for the holidays. . ."

 He nodded in agreement, knowing how the other missed quality time with people back at Berk. But they had three pups to consider now, born to a relationship type unknown to people that were just getting used to dragons. If they could just sneak their way in, Toothless would eagerly retrieve a tree for his beloved. But he wasn't the most graceful when it came to being undetected on foot.

Hiccup pressed a peck to the ebony dragon's snout. He walked over to the fire pit and adjusted a few rocks while Toothless mentally chased a line of thought. Maybe it was possible to sneak onto the island? Any way to make Hiccup happy, he was ready to try anything.

 The day passed with taking care of the children, who happily played outside in the snow or they hopped around the inside of their cave, enjoying their father's decorating. They were fed an especially large dinner to  celebrate the holiday. Their mother gave the three kisses to their scaled foreheads before he walked to his lover and cuddled up against his stomach.

 Toothless laid his head on his lap and let out a deep soothing purr. Hiccup smiled and began to dose off to dream land. In a matter of minutes he was sound asleep. The ebony dragon eyed him warily to make sure his sleep was indeed deep.

 He slowly eased away from his mate so he would not wake him. Toothless hummed to himself as he began to exit the cave. He spread his wings out, stretching them out before he began to take off into the air. He was going to go to Berk, and get them a pine tree. In his eyes it was a brilliant plan but in the end he returned and couldn't find the courage to just leave. What if the pups or Hiccup woke up and were worried by seeing him gone? He didn't want to put them through that.

 Toothless curled back up around his beloved. He thought he was asleep but he proved him wrong. Hiccup gazed up at him, fully awake. "Let's go get our Snoggletog tree, buddy."

 The statement surprised the dragon but made a burst of happiness travel through his heart. At least they wanted the same thing. They packed essentials and they made sure the fire was strong and would keep the children warm before they left their isolated island, the Night fury moving at a fast pace to reach Berk quicker.

 The trip took around an hour before Berk came into view. Hiccup slightly squeezed his gripping device, feeling nervous butterflies in his stomach as Toothless slowed down so they wouldn't be detected easily. From the distant view it didn't seem as if much changed in their five year absence. Dragons were still welcomed and most were sleeping, as were the people of the Nordic island.

 Taking their landing to the forest, they were relieved to find they were able to be alone. The human climbed off of the dragon and looked around cautiously, hoping no creature had seen them on their way here. He didn't see anyone coming their way so the two lovers began looking around the forest. Though Toothless mainly wanted Hiccup to pick it because it was for him. The Night fury would just give a nodding gesture at pine trees and see if he found them suitable. In the end a decent tree was picked. The branches extended a little awkwardly but it was a thick tree and perfect height for their cave. About Toothless' height when on his two hind legs.

 Hiccup took out an ax from inside their tools and began to take the tree down, giving it a good cut further with every swing. It was almost ready to fall down when Hiccup heard Toothless begin to let out a distressed whining. He caught a glimpse of blonde hair and nearly froze. Why did she of all people have to be the one to have found the two of them?

 "What the Hell is going on?" Astrid demaned. She had changed. They were sixteen when he left and now they were both into adulthood at twenty one. He could see womanhood has treated Astrid well. She was still as beautiful as ever but parts  of her body were now more prominent. Hips, breast, thighs. . . Hiccup found himself staring and he didn't know why.

 "Uh, Well. . ." Hiccup averted his eyes and tried to desperately come up with excuses and false reasons why they've been gone, but Toothless came and protectively stood between the humans, growling low in his throat at her.

 Astrid took a startled step back only to charge back at the Night fury, thinking he must have forced Hiccup to leave somehow. "You evil, no good reptile!" She screamed at him only to be pounced on and pinned to the ground. Her eyes widened, staring up at him in shock. "Toothless, come on, you know I just want to protect- What the Hell are you doing?"

 Astrid tensed. Toothless had took to licking at the front of her coat.where her breast were. She shuddered, gasping at how she could feel his tongue through her layers of clothing. Her nipples hardened under the attention, which made her blush. "H, hey. . Stop it. . Seriously. ."

 "Babe," Hiccup cleared his throat. "Get off of her."

 Toothless grunted in displeasure as he eased off of her, letting Astrid sit up and collect her bearings. She shyly moved past him and over to Hiccup, hugging him tight. "Thank the Gods you're okay! Where have you been, Hiccup? It's been years!"

 "Five years. I know." Hiccup sighed. He hugged her back. "I ran away with Toothless to an undiscovered island. There's some stuff I didn't want everyone to find out."

 She pulled back, glaring. "Tell me. I deserve to know after all this time."

 He frowned, shaking his head. "You'll hate Toothless for it. And possibly me."

 Astrid's expression softened. "I could never hate you, Hiccup. What happened? Please tell me."

 Hiccup walked over to Toothless and kissed his cheek. He looked back over at the blonde. "We're in a relationship and we have three kids together. I was pregnant with the triplets when we left."

She stared dumbfounded. "You're joking."

Hiccup shook his head seriously. "I'd never joke about our children."

"I had no idea that you were um, into. . . You know. ." She tried not to make it awkward. 

He laughed. "Bisexual? Yeah, I didn't either until five years ago. Turns out I really like my dragon. Huh, buddy?" Hiccup turned to his dragon and pet his face before gasping at seeing he had unsheathed. It must have been when he was on top of Astrid. He gulped nervously. "Toothless, really?"

 The ebony dragon only responded with a small grunt. He couldn't help it. Toothless knew his attraction to one male human, but he had never really tried a female of the species. And her reaction really did stir something in his loins he didn't want to ignore.

Astrid caught sight of the dragon's arousal and blushed deeply. Her cheeks were scartlet red now. "Does he usually just get. . Unsheathed?"

"Um, sometimes after the kids are asleep he will and we'll, you know." Hiccup admitted shyly. He pet the dragon's stomach. "U, uh. . What have you been up to?"

Astrid moved over to stand beside Hiccup and ran her hands over Toothless' side as well. "I married Snotloud but we aren't compatible. Not like you two."

Hiccup eyed her curiously. She married Snotloud and was unhappy in her marriage? He slowly stopped petting his dragon and wrapped an arm around her waist. He pulled her into a close embrace, pressing their lips together. She was so soft and her full breast felt so right against his chest. Astrid wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing close. She moaned softly when feeling his arousal growing in his pants. Pulling back, the two exchanged embarrassed looks. Toothless stared wide eyed between the two humans. He licked his lips thoughtfully.

"I know this is sudden after not seeing us so long, but would you care to-" Hiccup began. He was caught off by her eager kiss.

"Hiccup, shut up and fuck me." Astrid panted softly, anticipating what was to come.

Hiccup glanced at his lover a moment before he took to.undressing himself, Astrid already working on her own layers. Soon they were without pants andonly kept one layer of shirt on. Astrid pushed Hiccup onto  his ass. Toothless was ready to attack her until he noted she went between the brunet's legs and took his shaft into her mouth. The way Hiccup moaned out from the enveloping heat sent a shudder through the dragon's spine. Purring, he sat behind Hiccup, legs spread and cock unsheathed.

Astrid glanced up, never stopping her mouth, and caught sight of the huge dragon shaft. Now, Hiccup was not small. He was well endowed considering his size and the girth was much thicker than she expected. But Toothless. . . Of course no human could compare to a dragon's cock. The proud Night fury caught her gaze on his erection and purred loudly. Hiccup leaned back against his lover of five years and turned slightly, taking the thick tip between his lips to suck around the throbbing muscle. Toothless couldn't hold back a small gurgle of pleasure.

Seeing the two males in.pleasure made Astrid feel eager. Her husband was much too stupid to satisfy her sexual.needs. He couldn't even manage to give her a child. But these two, she knew they knew how to give their lover what they wanted. Astrid slurped around Hiccup's tip and watched his hips buck in eager to receive more while he bobbed his head on the reptile's fat cock. Oh, yes. Astrid knew these two would give her everything she needed.

Hiccup stopped working his mouth and gently tugged Astrid off of his shaft. The stimulation was becoming too much. He was flushed bright red in the face and pre-ejaculation gathered around his lips. Astrid straddled his lap without hesitation and licked his lips clean, earning herself a shaking moan.

"Hiccup," The blonde moaned in need. "Please, I want you so fucking bad."

"Same here." Hiccup groaned. He felt her start to grind her lower lips against his erection. He glanced back at Toothless and saw his approving nod before he pinned Astrid to the ground and pressed his tip to her wet opening. She moaned in desire, opening her legs to give him access. Hiccup slowly pressed into her, feeling how her tight walls stretched around his girth.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gripped her nails into the shirt fabric on top of his shoulder blades. Thrusting her hips in to encourage him, Astrid moaned loudly. Hiccup filled her just right with his shaft. She squirmed slightly from his shaft pressing on the opening to her uterus. Astrid visibly shuddered from the sensation.

Toothless moved himself so that he was beside the two on his side, shaft exposed. They couldn't ignore the sight of his throbbing arousal. They tried to crane their necks ever so slightly as he put his cock between their faces, letting them lick at it eagerly. Astrid took the tip into her mouth and sucked eagerly around him.

Toothless growled softly. He bucked gently into her mouth until she relaxed her throat. If he could speak, he would claim that she must have waited her entire short marriage on the chance to receive a more satisfying fuck. Which they were more than eager to give. 

Moaning around the tip of the dragon cock shoved in her mouth, Astrid struggled to keep sucking while her cervix was pressed on. She shuddered visibly from the stimulation of how Hiccup's hips bucked roughly into hers. It was intense and brutal, everything she has desired in her sex life. It all seemed to be happening in that moment and she couldn't see her stupid husband being anywhere near this good at pounding into her vagina. 

Grind himself as deep into her warmth, Hiccup groaned. She was relaxed around his erection, slick and so hot. It was driving him mad with pleasure. Hiccup couldn't bother to hold his voice in. Why bother when she made no point to keep in her screams and Toothless growled in ecstasy of the lips wrapped around him? Hiccup felt heat boiling in the pit of his stomach that he could in no way ignore. The throbbing around his arousal only seemed to encourage him to the edge, closer and closer. Hiccup groaned loudly. Astrid sucked eagerly against his lover while her hips moved against his thrust wildly for the heated friction to keep on.

By the sound of Toothless' heavy panting, Hiccup knew he was almost to completion as well. Hiccup leaned in and pressed his lips to the side of the dragon's girth, sucking and licking until he heard a familiar grunt. Toothless shoved into her throat and spurted his thick seed in. Astrid audibly gagged but swallowed nonetheless. Especially since he didn't pull out until she did. Astrid knew her throat was rubbed raw but she felt proud for earning the sore. 

Astrid could feel herself starting to get a wonderful sensation in her intimacy, Hiccup's eager hip bucking only encouraging it as her slick heat did for him. She could see his breathing coming out as short puffs of cloud in the chilly air. 

"F, fuck. . Fuck. . Hiccup!" She cried out, moving with him as her walls tightened in.a delightful spasm of release. Hiccup came undone from the tight sensation. He came deep within her, milking himself with her opening before he looked at her. She breathlessly grinned. He couldn't help kissing her quickly. Hiccup slowly extracted himself from her, the cold making him wince. Astrid panted ad she sat up and shifted. Her legs close to keep the two from seeing the creampie.

After standing to his feet Hiccup helped Astrid onto her feet. She was a little shaky after the aftermath of what pleasure they shared. He honestly couldn't blame her because he adored it as well. They both made sure to get fully dressed. Toothless grunted and squeezed between them. Hiccup thought he would be picky now and try to hog him from Astrid, but instead he licked them both affectionately. She smiled, giggling as her face blushed red before she pet his head in praise. Toothless purred with content. The two humans met eyes. There was a connection they both knew was there. It couldn't be ignored. The dragon seemed to feel it, too. 

The sun was rising in the horizon. It was still mostly dark out but it would not be for long. They had to hurry back home. Strapping their pine tree securely and comfortably to Toothless' stomach, Hiccup made sure everything would be fine and put away for a safe trip. He climbed onto him then helped Astrid ease up behind him on the Night fury. She wrapped her arms around him and held on. Toothless took off to the sky as light began to show. Snoggletog may be off by a day but at least they had something for next year and a little extra.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?
> 
> Please do comment and give me your opinions and thoughts!


End file.
